


Just Married

by ebonyfeather



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck wakes up married to Awesome and unable to remember much about how that came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Married

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for this prompt on Chuck_anonkink on Livejournal:   
> Chuck wakes up one day married to Awesome. How does he deal with his horny perfect stud of a husband? Chances are he won’t be able to resist. Especially considering the way that Awesome keeps showing off for his benefit.

 

Chuck opened his eyes to two realisations: one, this wasn’t his room and two, he wasn’t alone. Since he had no recollection of who was currently pressed up against his back, their arm over his hip and face against his shoulder, he thought he’d start with an easier one. Looking around in the dim morning light, without moving enough to wake his companion, Chuck took in his surroundings. Vaguely familiar, yes, but he still couldn’t quite place it.

 

He glanced over his shoulder thinking that it might help and found himself staring into a handsome face, big blue eyes looking right back at him. Devon smiled and kissed the end of his nose.

 

“Morning, Chuck.”

 

“Morning,” Chuck mumbled, still trying to piece this together.

 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Devon asked, sitting up. The sheet fell away to reveal that tanned, toned body, causing Chuck to forget how to breathe. He found he couldn’t tear his eyes away as Devon got out of bed, so unashamedly naked. When he caught Chuck watching him he smiled, stretching casually so that every muscle rippled.

 

“So, breakfast?” he prompted, but Chuck didn’t answer.

 

Instead, he was staring at his hand or, more importantly, at the thin gold band around his finger. Suddenly, the previous night came rushing back in glorious technicolor detail with surround sound and full sensory input. There was only one word that could describe it: Awesome. With just a hint of ‘holy crap, what the hell have I done?’ thrown in for good measure.

 

The smile on Devon’s face faded slightly. “Are you okay?”

 

Chuck nodded and scrambled out of bed, making a dash for the bathroom. He really had done it; Vegas, the chapel, the ceremony conducted by Elvis. He looked down at the ring once more. He was married. To Devon. Oh boy.

 

The man in question rattled the door handle and, after finding it locked, knocked softly on the door. “Chuck? Let me in. Please.”

 

Chuck sighed and went back outside, still not quite sure what to do next. This was a really bad idea. He liked Devon, truly he did, and he’d really liked last night, but this marriage was based on a couple of dates, a weekend in Vegas and a lot of beer and sooner or later, it was all going to end. There would be hurt feelings and people leaving. Maybe it would be better to end this all now before anyone got too involved. He said as much to Devon, expecting relief or agreement, but instead the other man just looked dismayed.

 

“Are you saying this because you regret it, or because you’re scared of this turning into your parents’ marriage? You think I’m going to leave like your dad did, don’t you?”

 

Chuck tried to explain, tried to voice the concerns, but it sounded more like he was convincing himself than anyone else. Devon stepped closer, pulling an unresisting Chuck into his arms.

 

“Now listen up, I won’t let you run away from me. I know these things usually come with a few more dates but I don’t regret it and I don’t think you do either,” he said, closing his mouth over Chuck’s in a passionate kiss.

 

\-----------

 

Back home in Burbank, Chuck’s resolve not to get attached, to make Devon see that this wasn’t going to work, was being slowly chipped away. He had so far managed to avoid the matter, simply keeping busy, working as long hours as he could, hanging out with Sarah and Casey even if he wasn’t needed. When he was home, however, it wasn’t so easy to avoid.

 

Chuck was making coffee when he heard someone come into the kitchen. He glanced back and his breath caught. Devon had just got out of the shower if the little towel around his waist was anything to go by, his skin still damp and glistening. A tiny droplet of water fell from his hair, landing on his shoulder and then trailing slowly down his torso. Chuck licked his lips as Devon strolled into the kitchen and bent to reach into the refrigerator to get the orange juice. He couldn’t help but admire that towel-clad backside before Devon stood once more. He just knew that the man was doing this on purpose when he tipped his head back to take a long drink from the juice carton. Chuck watched, mesmerised, as his adams-apple bobbed with every swallow.

 

He felt heat, burning him, and swore as the hot coffee missed the mug he was distractedly pouring it in to. It spilled onto the counter, pooling until it reached the hand he was leaning on the counter, scalding him.

 

Immediately, Devon put the juice down and rushed over to Chuck, taking his hand and looking at it closely before leading him over to the sink.

 

“Here, run some cold water over the burn,” he said, drying Chuck’s hand after a moment and hurrying off to get a first-aid kit. Any trace of flirtation was gone, replaced by a look of concern on that handsome face.

 

Chuck actually missed the flirting for the rest of the day. There was no more before he went to work, and then when he got home, Devon was already working his shift at the hospital. When he climbed into bed that night, Chuck thought how lovely it had been to have someone there for him.

 

When the door opened some hours later, Chuck opened his eyes and squinted at the clock: 3:40am. He felt the bed dip as Devon climbed in behind him, wrapping his arm around Chuck’s middle and dragging the covers over them both. He didn’t comment, didn’t let on that he was awake, just as he hadn’t every other night that Devon quietly climbed into bed with him. He never pushed, merely curled up behind Chuck and went to sleep.

 

The next evening, when Chuck returned from work, he found the table set with candles and wineglasses, the smell of something delicious leading him toward the kitchen. He had only intended to run in and change clothes before heading over to Casey’s to see if he could help with anything.

 

“It’ll be ready in a minute,” Devon told him. “Go and sit down; I made your favourites.”

 

He saw the hesitation and his enthusiasm dimmed. “Did you already eat? Sorry- I should have asked.”

 

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t tell Devon that he wasn’t staying, not after seeing how much effort he’d put in. Chuck just wasn’t used to people doing things like this, trying to look after him, to do nice things for him. Only Ellie had, but she was his sister and it was different. They had always taken care of each other.

 

“I haven’t eaten,” he said, sitting. “It smells great.”

 

Chuck decided after two mouthfuls that he’d made the right choice. The man was a fantastic cook.

 

“Chuck, I know what you said in Vegas, about this being a mistake,” Devon began once they had finished eating and the plates had been cleared away. “But I really think we can make this good.”

 

As he leaned across the table, Chuck once more caught sight of the gold band around Devon’s finger, the same ring that he had put there five days earlier. It hadn’t registered before but, now that he thought about it, he realised that Devon had never actually removed it.

 

Chuck opened his mouth to argue and then paused. He didn’t want to.

 

“Okay.”

 

The smile on Devon’s face almost lit up the room and he stood, moving around to pull Chuck to his feet and kiss him.

 

“God, I’ve missed that,” he said.

 

Chuck had too; it had been days since that last kiss in the hotel, days of self-enforced distance between them. Devon’s hand went up to gently cup his cheek, holding him still for another kiss, but Chuck didn’t want to leave. He had no intention of backing away; Devon was right, it was up to them how this turned out. And while this wouldn’t have been his first choice- an impulsive Vegas wedding was not something he would ever have dreamed of doing, then again he would never have seen himself becoming a spy or a human computer- things don’t often turn out the way you expect. Sometimes, they’re better.

 

His mind made up, Chuck had no objections when Devon pulled back, taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

 

“Wait!”

 

Devon frowned, obviously expecting Chuck to change his mind, but Chuck just picked something up from the cabinet next to the bed. Sliding the ring back onto his finger, he smiled apologetically.

 

“I’m sorry that I took it off,” he said.

 

Devon stripped Chuck of his clothing and backed him onto the bed. “Just promise me you won’t take it off again.”

 

Chuck watched as the other man shed the blue hospital scrubs he had been wearing and nodded.

 

“Promise.”

 

\------------------------

 

The following day, Chuck made his way into the Buy More, heading straight for the lockers before anyone else saw him. He needed a moment to work out how he was going to tell them about this.

 

Unfortunately, Morgan caught him before he got there and what he lacked in retail skills he more than made up for in sheer nosiness.

 

“Chuck… Hey, what’s that?” he grabbed Chuck’s hand and examined it. “Dude, is that a wedding ring?”

 

By this time, Casey had sauntered over, closely followed by a curious Jeff and Lester, all in time to hear Morgan’s words.

 

“Yes, it is,” Chuck told him, nerves suddenly vanishing. “Devon and I got married a week ago.”

 

When Devon arrived some hours later, to meet Chuck for lunch, he was pounced on by Morgan. The shorted man hugged him, congratulating him, and welcoming him to the family while Devon looked across at Chuck with a ‘help me’ expression on his face.

 

“Come on, buddy,” Chuck laughed. “Put him down.”

 

As Morgan let go, Devon moved closer to Chuck, slipping an arm around his waist as they left the store.

 

“So, you told them?”

 

Chuck nodded. “I did. Oh, I should probably warn you that Morgan is throwing a _‘we didn’t get invited to the wedding so we’re having a party instead’_ party for us.”

 

Devon smiled. “It’s okay; I knew that if I got you, I also got Morgan,” he said, then asked hesitantly, “he’s not going to keep hugging me, is he?”

 

 


End file.
